I'm Sorry
by SnowwWolfie19
Summary: Alex is one of many to pass through the doors of The Academy. But what he doesn't know is that his life will change more than any of his peers. The Academy brings together 2 enemies of the night to teach them how to blend in amongst others. Werewolves and vampire must help to survive. But Alex gains more than a body guard. So much more. (Warning: Cutting triggers)


**I'm Sorry**

 **By:**

 **Skyler Odom**

 **Chpt 1**

I was running through the familiar hallway. The footsteps getting closer and closer. The door at the end seamed to get farther and farther away. Just as a hand crept over my shoulder i busted through the door, falling head first into a onslaught of dead leaves and broken branches. The moon was shrouded in black clouds. I looked up into the sky hoping to see the stars, but there wasnt any. A tear rolled down my check as i pulled out the black blade. The smooth ivory handel seemed to burn my hand. Just as i drug the blade across my throat a flash of light blinded me and a roaring boom made me drive the blade deeper.

The bus bounced softly as it rumbled down the dirt road. The loud boom must have made me jump in my seat cause the girl in front of me was leaned over the saging seat, her forhead was scrunched up and a scoul painted on her mouth.

"Do you have a problem blood boy." She said as she reached for her dagger.

"No. I'm sorry." I said as i pulled my hood over my head and slipped my headphones in.

The girl slumped back into her seat. Some of her hair was drapped down in front of me. The burnt oak locks irradiated a strong sent of lavender. Just as i started to get lost in the in the intoxicating scent, her hair whipped back to the ofthe side. I looked out the window and watched as trees flew by. I could sense a couple of vamp girls staring at me softly giggling at my shot spaz attack.

'Lets have some fun.' A voice in my head said trailing on the fun.

Just as the voice died out my blood mark glowed jet black just as my eyes turned bleach white. I know the girls saw what was happeneing cause when i looked back at them they were holding their wrist's attempting to protect their blood marks. I gave a small smirk as i looked back down to my dirty converses.

"Last stop, The Academy. Please have all luggage with you when exiting the bus." The bus driver crackled over the aging PA system. All loose objects that had been claimed by the black hole that was the bus floor began to clatter and rattle as the driver turned onto an old dear trail. Branches scraped along the milky surface outside the window.

The air brakes announced our stop, some began to stand and collect their belongings when a stalky figure boarded the bus. Within seconds all eyes were on the mysterious figure. "My name is Krys. I'm the Teke instructor. Please follow me." Krys said as he stepped off the bus. While the others were getting off, I sat there, waiting to be last. As the final kid passed me, I slung my satchel on and stood up. As I pass the seat in front of me I notice a metallic shine. A laptop, covered with incomprehensive graffiti on it. I tucked it under my arm as I headed to the front.

"New life, New you, New future." The driver said under his breathe.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything kid." The driver responded with a puzzled look. Right as I stepped off, the traveling sardine can speed back to the road.

"Stop! Wait!" A voice called behind him. As I turned the rude girl from the bus bolted passed me. She got to the main road when she gave up. Using my vamp speed I meet her before she could turn around.

"You left this." I say timidly as I held out the computer.

"You better not have broke it." She growled to Alex as she began to examinee it. She ran and caught up with a group of other fangs like her. As I walked I found myself several yards away from the bustling pack of babbling children. The forest around me seemed to call for me. They sing of peace and happiness.

'A good place to meditate.'

 _'Or a good place to make sure no one knows.'_ A voice whispered.

'That voice. Its so familiar.' I thought as I looked for the source of the gut wrenching voice.

 **Chpt 2**

The mob of students began to slow down as the path started to bottle neck. Once on the other side laid the main grounds of our new school. The many shrubberies that spotted the area depicts a member of their distinct clan. Vamps had rose bushes while the fangs used tulips. The main building looked as if it had been there for decades. Nature has accepted the school by sending large vines up the gothic spires. As they approached the large marble steps a soothing but authoritative tone rang out across the grounds.

"Welcome new students. This is the Academy. Here Thayne and vamps will be paired." The students looked around nervously. "This school will help you survive in the human world. Be safe and good luck." The voice said, echoing off into the distance. The doors opened up and 2 figures stepped out. One man looked as if he was in many wars, scares covered his face and arms.

"All Thayne, follow me for assignment." The scared man bellowed. Just as the man started to walk off all the fanges followed obediently.

"Will you guys follow me." The second man said softly. He wore a suit of pure white and never stopped smiling. When we entered the dinning hall he instructed us to sit down and relax. "In a few moments you will be given your class times, living quarters, and Sherrikah." He said with a smile as he took a seat at the instructors table. After a few minutes of talking, a group of misfits began to hand out our information. Just before one of the robed half-lifes could hand me the package, I used my Teke abilities to make her leave the bundle on the table in front of him and leave.

"Your Alex." A voce said in the shadows. "I'm Mikel. Your instructor." He said with a smile.

"I'm taking the normal core. Why would I need an instructor?" I asked as I attempted to read his mind.

"Stay out of my thoughts young one." Mikel said as he slowly drove away Alex's control. "Follow me." He said. As I grabbed the bundle Mikel whispered "You wont need that." I looked at the bundle on last time before dropping it behind a statue.


End file.
